Optical fibres as used in optical communications applications are normally protected by a cable sheath to prevent damage to the delicate fibre itself. Lengths of optical cable have to be connected to optical transmitters and receivers and also end to end to provide continuous optical paths between the transmitters and receivers. It is important that these connections be accurately and consistently made in order to ensure that a proper transmission path is achieved and that the fibre is not damaged.
Some optical cables are provided at their ends with connectors which have threaded terminal fittings by which the cable is connected to a corresponding connector or other interface, for example on a patch panel where there may be terminals for a number of such cables. Other cables are connected to terminal fittings by push-on connections or by bayonet type connections.
With all of these connector types, where there is a high density of cables connected to a patch panel, it can be quite difficult to connect or disconnect a particular cable because the accessibility of the corresponding terminal is hindered by all the other cables.